The tire of a car is used for supporting the weight of a car, and for transmitting the driving power of a car from the tires to a ground surface, and also transmitting the brake force of a car. Generally, the tires may be classified into three major categories as follows:
(1) The ordinary tire: The reinforcing tread laminae thereof are arranged one over another in a slanting intersection manner before being fixed with rubber.
(2) Radial tire: The reinforcing thread laminas thereof are arranged one over another in a radial direction.
(3) Tubeless tire (high-speed tire): The inner surface of the tire is coated with an excellent air-tight synthetic rubber; the tire bead has a high air-tight lamina to closely contact with the steel rim; upon the tire being punctured, the air in the tire would not leak out immediately.
All the aforesaid three categories of tires, except the tubeless tire (high-speed tire), would leak out the air therein immediately upon being punctured; in that case, the wheel of a car will be unable to turn. A tubeless tire can delay the air leak, but it would still cause a car unable to move in case of the leak being discovered by the driver too late; in that case, the driver may drive the car forwards without care to any risk, but the steel rim of the wheel would hit the ground surface directly to cause a deformed steel rim, or to cause the car to lose its balance to result in falling down, and an accident might take place.